1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image input/output apparatus capable of outputting image data based on the history information of a job.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image input/output apparatus capable of executing a plurality of print jobs has been known in a conventional image input/output apparatus. The print jobs include, for example, 1) a PDL print job in which page description language (PDL) data received from a PC is printed, 2) a BOX print job in which image data stored in a hard disk of the image input/output apparatus is printed, 3) a copy job in which image data acquired by reading a document image is printed, and 4) a media print job in which image data stored in a removable media such as a USB memory is printed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-119956 discusses an image input/output apparatus having a “history print function”. The history print function refers to the one in which the data of the executed job is stored in a storage unit after printed and reprinting is performed using the stored image data.
The history print function is used when print setting is changed and image data are printed again after the PDL print job is executed, for example, or the number of prints is changed and the same image data is printed again thereafter.
The technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-119956 is used to allow image data to be printed based on history information stored after a job is executed.
However, it can be undesirable to store history information depending on the attribute of a job. For the media print job, for example, data stored in an external storage medium are copied in an image input/output apparatus. If data stored in the external storage medium is confidential, the data may be leaked from the external storage medium to the image input/output apparatus, which is undesirable from the viewpoint of security.